Aquaman
Aquaman is published by DC Comics. The current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Aquaman: Sword of Atlantis #56: 19 Sep 2007 Current Issue :Aquaman: Sword of Atlantis #57: 17 Oct 2007 Next Issue :none Status Monthly on-going. Final issue is #57. Started in December 2002. Retitled as Aquaman: Sword of Atlantis with issue #40. Characters Main Characters *'Aquaman' - aka Arthur Curry, Orin. Hereditary king of Atlantis, was exiled by his people after sinking Atlantis in the distant past. Currently living in Sub-Diego and helping to rebuild. Allies *'Lorena' - A San Diegan caught in the disaster who is able, unlike most of the survivors, to live out of water as well as under. Styles herself as Aquagirl. *'Tempest' - aka Aqualad, Garth. Ward of Aquaman, member of the Titans, and currently one of the leaders in Atlantis. *'Mera' - Aquaman's ex-wife. She's originally from another dimension, and has the ability to control water. *'Koryak' - Aquaman's illegitimate son by an Inupiat woman named Kako. Oddly, he has hard-water powers like Mera, to whom he is not related. Enemies *'Black Manta' - Aquaman's most hated enemy. Manta killed Aquaman and Mera's son, Arthur Jr. *'Ocean Master' - aka Orm. Aquaman's half-brother (same father). Not quite playing with a full deck. Minor Characters *'Esther Maris' - A science reporter for the San Diego Union-Tribune covering the Sub-Diego story who has apparently fallen in love with Aquaman, and has a serious flirt going on with him. *'Anton Geist' - The scientist responsible for the survival of the Sub-Diegans. He used Aquaman's DNA to create a serum that he introduced to the water of San Diego. When half the city sunk, the effects of the serum kicked in and a portion of the people caught in the disaster became water breathers. Geist was not working alone, but the people he was working for want him dead, so Aquaman is hiding him in Sub-Diego and protecting him. *'Captain Alonzo Malrey' - A San Diego cop caught in the disaster who wanted to be able to continue being a cop in Sub-Diego, so he asked Geist to alter him into a more impressive form. *'Vulko' - Former regent of Atlantis and close advisor to Aquaman. Vulko passed the death sentence on Aquaman after the Obsidian Age events and Aquaman no longer trusts him. *'Mr. J' - Progene Tech's Spokesman. *'Brett' - Mr. J's lacky. Other Characters/Places/Things *'Sub-Diego' - The sunken part of San Diego, which is now inhabited by water-breathers who used to live in San Diego. *'Progene Tech' - The company that patented Aquaman's DNA. There are hints that the company or members of its staff are part of a larger conspiracy. *'Atlantis' - A city-state in the Atlantic Ocean whose inhabitants are xenophobic and paranoid. They recently returned from the Obsidian Age, where they spent fifteen years in slavery, and brought back a form of ancient Atlantean magic. The main city of Atlantis is also called Poseidonis. *'Tritonis' - A city-state in the Atlantis Ocean whose inhabitants are half-human, half-fish, and appear to surfacers to be Mermaids and Mermen. They do not get along well with their bipedal neighbors in Poseidonis. Recent Storylines Aquaman: Sword of Atlantis #57 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Aquaman: Sword of Atlantis #56 Past Storylines Aquaman #34 "The Quality of Mercy" - Aquaman and Tempest battle over the right way to treat Mera's condition. Mera has been "cursed" by the sorcerer Hagen, turning her into an air-breather. Aquaman wins the battle despite Tempest's greater power by making it clear that he will have to kill Aquaman to stop him. While Aquaman takes Mera back to Sub-Diego, Koryak helps Malrey fight the monster Aquaman defeated awhile ago. Koryak, once he learns how dangerous the creature is, kills it. Meanwhile Geist is having blackouts, and is debating whether to ask Aquaman for help when Aquaman arrives with Mera. Aquaman #33 "What the Past Remembers" - While Aquaman and Esther continue to get along, Manta appears in Sub-Diego and starts preaching to the black community about being a minority. While he's talking, Aquaman attacks, and the people Manta was preaching to take Manta's side. Then Koryak arrives and tells Aquaman about Mera's condition. Aquaman goes to Atlantis to see Mera, and is attacked on his arrival by guards under orders from Tempest. Aquaman #32 "The Shade of Things To Come" - While Lorena and her friends visit Atlantis, Aquaman learns from Esther that Geist is even more involved in what is currently happening in Sub-Diego. But when Aquaman goes to confront Geist, he is distracted by a monster attacking the new pipelines. Meanwhile, someone at Progene makes an interesting suggestion to Black Manta. After Koryak and Tempest argue about the future of Atlantis, Koryak asks Lorena to take him to Aquaman. And Aquaman... well, he and Esther are getting along nicely. Aquaman #31 "Kiss of Death part 2: The Nine" - Fill-in story. Knowing that the final victim will have the initials "A" and "C", Aquaman gathers up a bunch of ex-police detectives into a posse to find the murderer. Then he allows Chandra to lure him out of town, expecting her to try to kill him, too. She does, and the mystery is wrapped up neatly. Aquaman #30 "Kiss of Death part 1: The Nine" - Fill-in story. A number of deaths happen in Sub-Diego while Aquaman is away on League business, and the victims are dying by suffocation. Aquaman gets Chandra Abbott, an ex-police detective, to help with the investigation. Her idea doesn't pan out, so Aquaman goes to Arkham Asylum and asks for help from Doctor Crane, who puts together the first and last initials of the victims to come up with a theory. Aquaman #29 "Undertow" - Atlantis sends an envoy to Sub-Diego, looking for Aquaman. Vulko is the ambassador and tells Aquaman that Atlantis wants him as King again. He rejects the offer, but ten Sub-Diegans ask for a tour of Atlantis which Vulko grants. Aquaman goes up to the JLA headquarters to get advice and possibly help from Superman, but the League is unable to offer help. So Aquaman starts looking at other options. Collections *'Aquaman: Sword of Atlantis – Once and Future' - Collects #40-45. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401209947 History Background The modern age Aquaman was born to the queen of Atlantis, Atlanna who became pregnant by the wizard Atlan. When the child was born with blond hair, he was banished to die on "Mercy Reef", as blond hair was considered the Mark of Kordax, and extremely dangerous. The fears of the superstitious Atlanteans proved well-founded when the baby managed to survive his ordeal, being adopted by a pod of dolphins for a time. He learned the ways of surfacer folk from a lighthouse keeper named Arthur Curry, who vanished mysteriously and left only his name to the young man. Young Arthur had some adventures, including a fling with an Inupiat girl named Kako. He eventually found his homeland and discovered his Atlantean heritage. He became a hero in the surfacer world, and a King in Atlantis. During his adventures he picked up a ward and adoptive little brother, Garth (aka Aqualad), and met a woman from another dimension, Mera, whom he married. Mera and Aquaman had a son they named Arthur Jr and for a time everything was going smoothly in Atlantis. But then Black Manta attacked and was able to kill Arthur Jr, driving a wedge between Mera and Aquaman when Aquaman went after Manta for revenge instead of staying to help Mera. At the same time, Aquaman alienated Aqualad because he was willing to kill Aqualad to save his son. Aquaman's shaky relationship with Mera culminated in her going stark raving mad and trying to kill him, then vanishing into another dimension. 1991 Series The now shaken and angry Aquaman became very unpleasant to be around, and left Atlantis, refusing to be king anymore. He eventually agreed to be ambassador to the UN for the new king, Thesily, but was fired by Thesily for his super-heroic exploits. Aimless, Aquaman read the Atlantis Chronicles that Vulko gave him and sank into a massive depression when he realized just how messed up his family history is. 1994 Series Aqualad forced Aquaman back into reality, and they end up facing Charybdis, who stole Aquaman's powers and used them to destroy Aquaman's left hand. Aquaman attached a harpoon to the stump of his arm and proceeded to wreak havoc among do-baders with it, including fighting off an alien invasion with the help of a group of underwater heroes. Aquaman started to fall in love with Dolphin, a mysterious white-haired water dweller. Then Mera returned from the other dimension she vanished into, and Aquaman followed her only to discover that she'd been under the thrall of a villain named Thanatos. Aquaman defeated Thanatos and Mera temporarily returned to Aquaman's world, only to learn that her son, born in the other dimension, aged rapidly in Aquaman's. Mera returned to the other dimension with her son, leaving Aquaman alone again. Still angry, Aquaman is forced to confront his nature by a series of encounters, ending with Aquaman taking back his place as rightful King of Atlantis. Things start looking up when Mera returns and they begin their romance anew. JLA Interlude But everything is interrupted when the Imperiex probe attacks Atlantis and Aquaman apparently falls while battling it. Aqualad, now Tempest, cast a spell to send Atlantis to a safe place, but the spell was somehow misdirected and instead sent back in time to the Obsidian Age where the Atlanteans became the slaves of their ancestors. The JLA eventually rescue Aquaman and his people, but Aquaman is forced to sink Atlantis again during the rescue. 2003 Series For the crime of destroying Atlantis, Aquaman is condemned to die by exposure. The Atlantean sorcerers, trained in their 15 years in the Obsidian Age, turn all sea creatures against him. He eventually defeats the regime of sorcerers and frees Atlantis, but decides to not return to the city. Over on the other side of the world, a massive earthquake sinks half of San Diego and Aquaman is called in to help find survivors. To everyone's surprise, there are survivors... but they can no longer breathe air. Aquaman learns that there is some sort of conspiracy behind the sinking of San Diego, and stays in the city to help them rebuild while trying to find out the truth behind why the city sank. Leftover Useful Information Paul Norris created the look of Aquaman after a conversation with editor Whitney Ellsworth, who wanted a new underwater hero. Norris created Aquaman's look and initial abilities, and writer Mort Weisinger then took the design and crafted Aquaman's first few stories. Norris was the artist on the first few Aquaman stories. The Modern Age version of Aquaman is distinct from the Gold and Silver Age versions. Each version has a different origin story, as well as slightly different powers and abilities. This is despite the fact that Aquaman has been published nearly continuously since his debut in 1941. Creative Team Aquaman #34 - Writer: John Arcudi, Layouts: Leonard Kirk, Finishes: Andy Clarke, Colors: Nathan Eyring, Letters: Travis Lanham, Assoc. Editor: Michael Siglain, Editor: Peter Tomasi, Note: Aquaman created by Paul Norris, Cover: Patrick Gleason and Christian Alamy Aquaman #33 - Writer: John Arcudi, Layouts: Leonard Kirk, Finishes: Andy Clarke, Colors: Nathan Eyring, Letters: Jared K Fletcher, Asst. Editor: Harvey Richards, Editor: Peter Tomasi, Note: Aquaman created by Paul Norris, Cover: Patrick Gleason and Christian Alamy Aquaman #32 - Writer: John Arcudi, Penciller: Patrick Gleason, Inker: Christian Alamy, Colorist: Nathan Eyring, Letterer: Phil Balsman, Asst. Editor: Harvey Richards, Editor: Peter Tomasi, Note: Aquaman created by Paul Norris, Cover: Patrick Gleason and Christian Alamy Aquaman #31 - Writer: Marc Guggenheim, Artist: Andy Clarke, Letterer: Nick J Napolitano, Colorist: Nathan Eyring, Asst. Editor: Harvey Richards, Editor: Peter Tomasi, Note: Aquaman created by Paul Norris, Cover: Patrick Gleason and Christian Alamy Aquaman #30 - Writer: Marc Guggenheim, Artist: Andy Clarke, Letterer: Jared K Fletcher, Colorist: Nathan Eyring, Asst. Editor: Harvey Richards, Editor: Peter Tomasi, Note: Aquaman created by Paul Norris, Cover: Patrick Gleason and Christian Alamy Aquaman #29 - Writer: John Arcudi, Penciller: Patrick Gleason, Inker: Christian Alamy, Colorist: Nathan Eyring, Letterer: Jared K Fletcher, Asst. Editor: Harvey Richards, Editor: Peter Tomasi, Note: Aquaman created by Paul Norris, Cover: Patrick Gleason and Christian Alamy Aquaman #28 - Writer: John Arcudi, Penciller: Patrick Gleason, Inker: Christian Alamy, Colorist: Nathan Eyring, Letterer: Jared K Fletcher, Asst. Editor: Harvey Richards, Editor: Peter Tomasi, Note: Aquaman created by Paul Norris, Cover: Patrick Gleason and Christian Alamy Aquaman #27 - Story: John Arcudi, Pencils: Patrick Gleason, Inks: Christian Alamy & Mick Gray, Colorist: Nathan Eyring, Letterer: Jared K Fletcher, Asst. Editor: Harvey Richards, Editor: Peter Tomasi, Note: Aquaman created by Paul Norris, Cover: Patrick Gleason and Christian Alamy Publishing History This is the fourth regular on-going Aquaman series (many indexers count two of the mini-series as volumes, making this the sixth volume). *The first series ran in two parts from Feb 1962 to Apr 1971, bi-monthly (1-56), then from Sep 1977 to Sep 1978, bi-monthly (57-63) *The first mini-series ran from Feb 1986 to May 1986, monthly (1-4) and included a Special called "The Missing Peace" *The second mini-series ran from Jun 1989 to Oct 1989, monthly (1-5) and included a Special called "The Legend of Aquaman" *The second series ran from Dec 1991 to Dec 1992, monthly (1-13) *The third mini-series ran from Dec 1993 to Mar 1994, monthly (1-4) and was called "Aquaman: Time & Tide". This mini-series was also collected into a trade paperback. *The third series ran from Aug 1994 to Jan 2001, monthly (1-75) and included issue #0, issue One Million, five annuals, and a Secret Files Special. *Between the third series and the fourth series, Aquaman's adventures continued in the JLA title. *The fourth series included a Secret Files Special the falls between the fourth and fifth issues. *The first four issues of the fourth Aquaman series were collected into a trade paperback titled "Aquaman: The Water Bearer" *The 1990 mini-series "The Atlantis Chronicles" ties in tightly with the third series of this title. Collections *"Aquaman: Time and Tide" - Collects the Time and Tide mini-series, the third Aquaman mini. - WorldCat *"Aquaman: The Water Bearer" - Collects the first four issues of the fourth Aquaman series and stories from Secret Files. *"Aquaman Archives Volume 1" - This is a collection of Silver Age stories that have little or no bearing on the current title. *Related: "JLA: The Obsidian Age" books one and two tell the story of Atlantis' banishment to the past and the return to the present. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. *JAN05 0290 AQUAMAN #28 $2.50 *FEB05 0266 AQUAMAN #29 $2.50 *MAR05 0393 AQUAMAN #30 $2.50 *APR05 0326 AQUAMAN #31 $2.50 *MAY05 0220 AQUAMAN #32 $2.50 *JUN05 0353 AQUAMAN #33 $2.50 *JUL05 0217 AQUAMAN #34 $2.50 *AUG05 0206 AQUAMAN #35 $2.50 *SEP05 0229 AQUAMAN #36 $2.50 *OCT05 0240 AQUAMAN #37 $2.50 Collections *JUL05 0706 AQUAMAN ARCHIVES VOL 1 HC (STAR17712) $49.95 *MAY05 0496 AQUAMAN THE WATER BEARER TP (STAR20145) $12.95 Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. News & Features * 02 Mar 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=9856 Gone Swimming: Tad Williams talks Aquaman: Sword of Atlantis] * 31 Jan 2007 - Tad Williams Swimming With Aquaman Links *DC Comics - The publisher of Aquaman *Aquaman at DC Comics - Aquaman's page at DC Comics *Aquaman Secret Files at DC Comics - The "Secret Files" page for Aquaman *The Unofficial Aquaman Website - An Aquaman fan page *Aquaman Message Board - A place to chat about Aquaman *Aquaman's Wikipedia Entry *S.T.A.R. Net entry *GCD Entry for Aquaman 2003 Category:Super-Hero